young_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Kincade
'''Callie Kincade '''is a student at the Etheran Academy who is the latest host for Calliope, the Greek Goddess of Epic Poetry. Biography Early Life Leah was born in Nashville, Tennessee to an extremely wealthy family. Her parents are successful business owners and entrepreneurs. She has two older brothers, making her both the youngest child and the only female. Before her Awakening, she attended elite, private schools, and spent her vacation time either home at her family's ranch or at one of their several vacation homes around the globe. At the age of eighteen her father purchased two residences for her, one in Los Angeles, California, and another in the Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City. Underclassman Years Sometime during her first semester at Etheran Academy, Leah met Ashley Leblanc and befriended her, as well as several other girls in their year, including Isla Stewart and Elizabeth Wintour. The girls formed a crew, and soared in popularity, becoming the darlings of the academy with Ashley as their queen bee. In her second year, she was introduced to Matthew Park through Ashley, learning of their previous friendship in the Mortal Realm. She quickly developed feelings for him, charmed by his looks and demeanor, though kept it to herself as she suspected that Matt and Ashley were into each other. Still, she spent time with the both of them as a group, including Matt's friend Roman Levchenko. To no one's surprise, in her third year Matt and Ashley became a couple. Regardless of her disappointment, she was steadfast in her friendship with Ashley. After Matt and Ashley's break up in their fourth year, Leah finally saw the opportunity to confess her feelings for him. Thankfully he reciprocated, and the two began to date. Although it had been Ashley's choice to end her relationship with Matt, she took the news poorly and excommunicated Leah from their group of friends. It hurt to be abandoned by her friends of several years, but she directed her energy into befriending Alice Erikkson, another popular girl at school and Ashley's rival. Appearance Leah is the epitome of high maintenance. She spends a lot of time and energy maintaining her appearance to look as beautiful as she does. She has an ovular face, with heavy-lidded brown eyes, and thick, arched eyebrows. Her nose is upturned, and her mouth is small but with full lips. Her olive skin is lightly freckled. Leah's light brown hair is voluminous and reaches her mid-back. She's a bit tall for a girl, standing at 5'8", and her frame is modelesque. She has a very high class, sophisticated sense of style, preferring dresses and heels above all else. Being a muse, it comes as no surprise that Leah's voice is very melodic and velvety. Personality Above all else, Leah values appearances. She is obsessed with projecting an image of a perfect life, despite whatever turmoil she may be experiencing. She forces a self-imposed masquerade of a smile, hiding behind a facade as a means to garner envy from her peers. She wants everyone around her to think that she is the picture of happiness and popularity, owning the perfect wardrobe and having the perfect boyfriend. She exhibits an air of faked hospitality, showing courtesy to people even if she speaks poorly of them behind their backs. This often means she is accused of being two-faced. Leah has no issues with being manipulative to get what she wants. This is especially true to those she is closest to, as she is more knowledgeable of what to say or do to make them bend to her will. However, there is a part of Leah that wishes to be a better person. She struggles with reigning in the dark side of her personality, often feeling out of control of her own actions. It is as if she is compulsively cruel, but she does care deeply about her loved ones and wishes to protect them. Still, if they threaten her pristine image, she can become aggressive. Leah carries herself with a holier-than-thou air of confidence. It is clear that she believes she is better than others, although never verbally stating so. She values her education intensely, studying diligently to keep a high grade point average. She loves expensive things, particularly clothing. Leah's passion in life is music, which she aspires to make a lifelong career out of. Powers As a muse, Leah is the personification of inspiration and art. As such, she is able to invoke inspiration in others, helping them develop ideas they otherwise would not have had. Calliope in particular was known for her harmonious voice, allowing Leah to manipulate the emotions of others through her singing. A joyful tune would instill similar feelings in the listener, as would a somber one sadden them, et cetera.Category:Characters Category:Greek Pantheon